Tales of Crimson (The past, the future, the present)
by Silvanium
Summary: Just a simple collection of oneshots, side stories and whatever else I can think of that wouldn't fit in the main fic. Shenanigans hooo!
1. The Prank

**Hey all Silvanium here with something new. I've decided to do some oneshots in between updates, mainly to keep those creative juices flowing but also to off load some secondary(mainly stuff that is mentioned in the main story that I have no way to implement) ideas for In Crimson it Began and some random one offs. Now these will be both Canon and Non-canon I'll say what one they are at the start of each one. **

**Hell if I'm feeling up to it I may even turn some of them into mini fics, just a few of them if they are liked enough. **

**Well anyway let's get on with it shall we. **

**(Canonical interlude #1) **

**The Prank **

**Calamari County **

**(Cuttlefish Residence)**

**December, 2015**

**10:30am**

The early winter snow covered everything in a thin sheet of white, to skip the semantics it was cold, white, bland(some people thought it was pretty) and cold..did I mention it was cold.

"So let me get this straight. Your gonna prank Marie big time and you want our help?" Pearl asked as she stood in the snow, this honestly was not what she was expecting when Naruko asked her to come over for the week.

Naruko had asked both Pearl and Callie to meet Her near the old swings that where a minute or two from the house….Well more like Naruko _dragged _both Pearl and Callie outside into the freezing 2° weather just to ask them if they wanted in on the prank.

"Mhmm. So what do you say, are you two in?" Naruko asked with a grin. Pearl gave Naruko a grin, "Well yeah, no shit I'm in what about you Cal?" Pearl said looking at Callie.

"S-s-sure. Can w-w-we g-go in s-si-side now?" Callie responded, her Teeth chattering from the cold.

Pearl sweat dropped at the sight before her, Naruko had literally dragged her out the door with a half asleep Callie the moment she had arrived at the their Grandpa's place so while she was still dressed in her large super warm purple jacket and thick winter pants and boots, Callie on the other hand was literally in her pyjamas( Just a plain shirt and a pair of long pyjama pants) and was barefooted(lucky for her the winter snow had only started the night before so she shouldn't get frostbite…. She hoped.) and seemed a few scant moments from keeling over from the cold all the while Naruko was dressed in only a tank top and a pair of running shorts, completely unaffected by the cold.

"Yeah... we should probably get back inside. Callie is starting to go blue." Pearl pointed out, getting a fierce nod from a slightly blue Callie.

Naruko felt bad now "Ahh shit…Sorry Cal."

"C-c-carry m-me inside a-and w-w-were g-g-g-good."

Pearl gave her look "Why, can't feel your feet?" She said, getting a nod from Callie.

"Uhh*giggle* Callie."

"W-what?"

Naruko was barely able to contain her laughter.

Callie gave her an odd look before looking towards Pearl who was looking away while trying to prevent herself from snickering.

"W-what's so f-funny!?" Callie yelled at them, what the hell did they find so funny? What, her freezing to death was funny to them?

"Well Callie. Is it the cold that's doing that, or are you just happy to see me?" Naruko answered with a sly grin.

'_Huh? What does she by… Wait, freezing weather and I'm only wearing my pyjamas…' _Callie thought as a blush began to form on her cheeks.

*Flick*

Callie gave a rather comical squeak/yelp before covering her chest. Next to her was Pearl who had somehow got close to her without her noticing and decided it would be funny to give Callie a hard flick on a rather…sensitive location.

"C'mon ice-nips. Let's get outta this cold." She laughed, much to Callie's embarrassment.

Rolling her eyes Naruko walked over to the now frozen for an entirely different reason Callie, moments later Naruko was carrying Callie on her back as she walked back to the nice warm house.

"Don't worry, you know Pearl is just teasing. Besides I think it's kinda cute." She said with a grin, making Callie bury her head in the crook of Naruko's neck in embarrassment.

**11:00am**

**(Callie and Marie's room) **

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Ruko." A now fully dressed and no longer freezing Callie asked with a slightly concerned tone.

You see, Naruko's prank was kinda…extreme, and don't get her wrong it will probably be hilarious…but at the same time kinda mean.

"Oh and why's that?" Naruko said as she finished setting up a hidden camera.

"You know that Marie is absolutely terrified of apes…even though they are extinct and all. Remember what happened when we were kids and we watched that recreation of that Human movie where the apes took over the world." Callie explained with an oddly stern(for her) look.

"Yeah yeah, and the ape suits where so bad and unintentionally scary they gave Marie nightmares for month…and also gave her a comically irrational fear of next to anything ape related, hell remember that halloween party."

Exactly the point Callie was trying to get across.

"Yeah and she freaked out bad because there was a person dressed in a gorilla costume, so do we really want a repeat?"

Naruko and Pearl gave her a blank look

"Yep!"

"Sounds about right."

Callie facepalmed _'Of course they'd say that…though, it would be funny_._'_ She thought with a small grin.

"Look if it makes you feel any better the only thing that is going to be used to scare her is this Cymbal Monkey toy that I have set up with a motion sensor." Naruko said as she showed Callie said toy getting a deadpan from her.

"That is going to give her a heart attack, come on look at it. It looks fucking evil."

"That's the point dummy."

After a few moments Naruko decided to sit the demonic looking abomination on Marie's bed.

"You know, this is kinda pay back for what Marie did when we were kids." Naruko said, getting Callie and Pearl's attention. "Remember a few years back when we were like twelve and Marie locked me in the basement because I pissed her off, and I had that panic attack?"

Callie winced at the memory, yeah she remembered it. Though ironically the basement is now Naruko's room…kinda funny really.

It has taken hours for Naruko to calm down after their Grandpa had given Marie an uncharacteristically harsh scolding…which also lead to him accidentally revealing what little information he had on what Naruko went through before Marie stumbled across her near that lake a few years prior when they were on a camping trip near Mount Nantai*.

Suffice to say Marie bawled her eyes out when she realised that Naruko likely hated her for what she did, and the fact that Naruko didn't even look at her for a week kinda solidified that. Though it didn't last long, as Naruko apologized for pissing Marie off….which only made her worse and after Marie latching onto Naruko and apologising for a solid hour, they made up…kinda.

"Didn't you forgive her though?" Pearl asked.

"Oh fuck no, look Pearl I absolutely fucking love Marie and I'd never do anything to harm her…but fucking hell I had nightmares for over a damn month, so to be honest this has been a long time coming."

As….as kinda childish as it sounded Pearl had to admit that Naruko did have a point, Callie just shrugged and said she was gonna go play some video games leaving only Naruko and Pearl in the room.

"Great she's gone…now help me open this box." Naruko said as she dragged a sealed cardboard box out of the wardrobe.

"What's in the box Naruko?" Pearl asked concerned.

"The main part of the prank~" Naruko replied with a somewhat scary grin. Pearl had moved over to Naruko and helped her open up the overly sealed up box.

Pearl gaped at it's contents.

"Holy fuck Naruko that's too far." A devilish grin made its way across Pearl's face "I love it."

Oh yeah Marie was in for it, let's just hope she doesn't get scared for life….or break up with Naruko over this.

**8:45pm**

It had been _hours _since the prank was set up and Marie still was not back yet. Leaving two rather bored Inklings sitting in the living room having gotten bored with playing a multiplayer video game(Which Callie totally cheated at).

"Man…you'd think she'd be back by now." A rather bored Pearl groaned.

Who would have thought that doing some last minute Squidmas shopping with the Old Man would take so long.

"Soo...should we call off the prank?"

Pearl looked at Callie like she grew a second head, "Why? What are you afraid she is gonna lock you out of the room like last time?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "No I'm more concerned that she is likely going to be in a bad mood. Because when I called her an hour ago she sounded pretty agitated. If anything it's probably because she was being pestered by some of our more…'exuberant' fans." Callie explained. The fact that they had only arrived themselves at roughly two in the morning and then their Grandpa had asked Marie to go Squidmas shopping with him later that same morning, though he was hoping that both Callie and Naruko would come too but Callie was uncharacteristically sleeping in for once and Naruko was out for a morning run leaving Marie the only one to go with him…yeah let's just say Marie would be pretty grumpy when she got back, seeing as it was a six hour drive from Inkopolis to their hometown in Calamari County and she and their grandfather left at 9:30 in the morning so she had little sleep.

They were originally going to go through Octo Valley to get to their Grandpa's place seeing as it was a near instant trip through the kettles, but they wanted to stay a few days so they had to drive(Naruko had to drive) there seeing as they couldn't exactly take their luggage through the kettle...well really they could but Callie wanted to stop at this really good burger place that was on the way through.

"So she's gonna likely be a moody bitch because some of your more stupid fans won't leave her alone?"

"Yep." Callie lazily replied.

Pearl gave Callie a bewildered look "Wow…you just called your fans idiots Cal, I guess Marie's on screen persona and Naruko's general dislike for your fans is rubbing off on you." She said cheekily.

Rolling her eyes Callie punched Pearl in the arm "Oh like you're any better. Besides you know I didn't mean it like that ya damn gremlin."

Pearl recoiled in faux hurt and retorted "Yeah well at least nobody ever mistook me for a boy when we were kids." She said smugly.

"Hmph, well at least I stand at a solid 5"6,what are you 4"7?" Callie responded, it's not her fault people thought she was a boy when she was younger. Hell she remembered that Marie had stabbed a kid from a year higher than them with a pencil back when they went to school because of said mindset… She also remembered that Marie had stabbed her in the butt with a spork once when they were ten, it's not her fault that nobody told her _not_ to eat the rest of the brownies. Totally unfair treatment in her opinion…huh now that she thought about it, Marie had stabbed approximately fifteen kids with a pencil at school solely because they were picking on her and Naruko..weird how it's Naruko who is the one doing the ass kicking now.

"4"9 actually and really? My height again Callie? Such low hanging fruit." Pearl chided slightly disappointed at Callie's unoriginality.

"But then again, You _did _write some edgy(cringy) as fuck poetry when you went through that goth phase when we were younger… oh wait what am I saying, it was only like a year ago." Pearl said with a smug look.

Callie sputtered her face reddening from embarrassment at the memory "I..I have no idea what you are talking about. What goth phase." Callie deflected. Pearl pulled her phone from her pocket, "Oh? And what's this then?" She said as she showed Callie a picture.

To Callie's horror the picture in question was one from just over a year ago, it showed a very _very_ different Callie.

Said picture showed Callie dressed in nearly all black clothing with matching black makeup and nail polish, and a rather disgruntled look on her face from being photographed, and to top it off the most horrifying(she's over exaggerating a little) thing if all was that she had her lip and nose pierced in the picture, though Pearl didn't know why Callie was so fussy about the lip and nose piercings hell she had her tongue pierced and you don't see her being weird about it.

Yeah that was what she looked like before the Squid Sisters was a thing…wow she really looked good in those pants, whatever happened to them?

"I believe that's checkmate." Pearl said smugly as she reclined in her seat.

"We-well I…at least…." Callie fumbled with her words causing Pearl to snicker. Callie fumed slightly "Well at least I actually have tits!"

Pearl froze dead still, her head mechanically turning towards Callie "What?"

"You heard me." Callie said with a victorious smirk, though she subtlety readied herself for if Pearl decided to tackle her.

Pearl looked away with a huff "Hmph. Well unlike you _I _have an absolutely rocking ass! Beat that." Pearl retorted.

"Hey! My butt is great!"

this back and forth banter continued on for about fifteen minutes before they heard the front door slam open.

"Where back Squiddos." came the voice of an energetic old man.

"Welcome back Gramps, Marie!" Callie shouted from the couch.

"Hey old timer. Damn Marie, you look like shit." Pearl said casually getting a tired glare form Marie.

"Shut it Midget!" She snapped back as she stormed up the stairs. Callie gave Pearl a concerned look and whispered,"_I think the prank is gonna be a bad idea. Should we call it off?"_. Pearl shook her head negatively _"Fuck no, besides it's a bit late now-" _

"_AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" _

Craig* gave the girls a look "Okay Squiddos, what did you do?" Callie looked at her grandfather nervously and Pearl was to busy laughing her ass off. "Well Gramps…you see-"

"_**NO NO NO! STAY THE FUCK AWAY HELLSPAWN! HEEEEEEEEELP!**_"

The sound of someone running was heard growing closer to the stairs. A moment later an absolutely petrified Marie came running down the stairs, She ran to Callie and grabbed her and then began to shake her violently all the while rambling incoherently. "M-m-a-arie c-a-alm d-o-own it was j-u-ust a toy!" Callie shouted as she was shaken like a ragdoll.

Suddenly a shadow appeared at the top of the stairs causing Marie to start backing up in fear.

It was… IT WAS….

.

.

.

.

.

.

A gorilla?

Wait a fucking moment

'_Oh she fucking didn't.' _Callie thought as she looked at the the 'gorilla'.

Pearl had pulled out her phone and began recording, no way in hell she was gonna miss this.

Craig looked blankly at the 'gorilla' at the top of his staircase and then to his granddaughters, and then back to the 'gorilla', and then at Pearl who was giggling like the sadistic little gremlin she is and then finally back to the 'gorilla'. Blinking twice he started to hobble towards the kitchen "You girls have fun now." and just like that he was gone.

The main room was silent the 'gorilla' staring blankly down towards the Inklings below.

"Oookay? What now?" Callie said confused.

The 'gorilla' hopped onto the railing.

"She's not gonna-" Callie didn't get the chance to finish as the 'gorilla' had leapt from the second floor and landed in front of them perfectly…it then proceeded to spear tackle Marie.

"AHHHHHH! NO NO NO! CALLIE, PEARL HELP!" Marie screamed in fright as she thrashed in the grip of the 'gorilla'.

But both Pearl and Callie just watched, or well in Pearl's case she was recording, "NARUKO! ANYONE! PLEASE… help.." Marie whimpered as tears began to gather in her eyes.

The 'gorilla' stopped for a moment before moving its face up to Marie's ear causing her to squirm in its grip.

"_Gotcha babe."_

Marie froze solid her eyes wide.

The 'gorilla' got off of her and stood up, and then proceeded to remove its head revealing it was just Naruko in a costume.

"Not gonna lie but your face was goddamn hilarious." She said with a chuckle.

"Holy shit Naruko. Don't you think you went a bit far?" Naruko gave Callie a look, "Nah…You're fine right Marie?" She continued as she peeled the gorilla suit off.

Marie was silently staring at the floor

"Hello…are you listening?"

Marie continued to stare at the floor.

"Uhh Naruko….I think you broke her." Pearl said with a sweatdrop.

Naruko rolled her eyes and crouched down "C'mon babe I know your listening." She said as she reached for Marie's shoulder. The next thing she knew a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist quite tightly.

Marie's head shot up, her eyes filled with fury. She pulled Naruko towards her _"You have ten seconds." _She hissed out causing Naruko's eyes to widen.

Naruko looked behind herself and saw that Pearl and Callie had dipped _'Oh those damn-' _

"Times up." Naruko paled. "Now now Marie it was just a prank…babe?"

"Bad girls get the stick." Marie said with a scary look on her face, it was at that moment Naruko had realised she fucked up.

**(In the kitchen) **

"Should…should we go help?" Callie asked Pearl. She was about to answer but was cut off

"_NO NO NO, NOT THE MOP!" _

_*THWACK*_

"_OW SHIT MY HAND!" _

"_THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" _

"_I think you broke my fingers!"_

"_WE DON'T HAVE BONES, SO GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A WOMAN!" _

"_NO!" _

"_YOU THINK SHIFTING INTO YOUR SQUID FORM WILL SAVE YOU!?"_

_*THWACK*_

"_OW MY BRAIN!" _

Pearl looked at Callie "Yeah fuck that. I ain't getting beaten with a mop." She said with a light shiver, Callie nodded in agreement.

"_GRAMPS HEEEELP!"_

Callie and Pearl looked at the elder Inkling who was sitting at the table. "Nope." and with that he went back to drinking his cup of tea.

_*THWACK* *crash*_

"_Holy fuck! Are you trying to kill me!?"_

"_I dunno AM I!" _

_*THWACK* *THWACK*_

(**later that night) **

**1:30am**

It had been a few hours since Naruko's prank and let's just say there were some consequences for those involved…well not really seeing as Marie had no clue that Pearl and Callie were involved so the only one punished was Naruko.

And what was her punishment?

She got couched…kinda dumb seeing as she had her own room and all, but Marie insisted(threatened with a mop) that she sleep on the living room couch as punishment not that it really phased Naruko.

And that's where she was. Laying on the couch with her pillow and blanket, completely wide awake and kinda uncomfortable(the couch was kinda old).

"Meh. Could've been worse." Naruko said to herself, she wasn't wrong there it could have been far _far_ worse.

Naruko's musings where disturbed by the sound of the stairs creaking _'Hmm I wonder who's up this late?'_

The sound of soft footsteps grew closer to Naruko.

"_Hey…are you up?"_ to Naruko's surprise it was Marie who had come down.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm up…kinda surprised you aren't sleeping though."

"I couldn't sleep." Marie responded as she walked in front of the couch and into the soft light of the TV. A faint blush formed on Naruko's cheeks when she looked at Marie…or really what she was wearing.

Marie was dressed in one of Naruko's shirts and a pair of panties and that was it. "Uhh…you ain't cold?"

Marie gave Naruko a flat look, "I am actually…scooch over." Naruko complied and shifted slightly to allow Marie to lay next to her… well partially on top of her really.

"Huh. Thought you were mad at me still." Naruko said as she wrapped an arm around Marie's waist.

"Oh I am, I just get a better sleep when I cuddle something and we both know Callie has the tendency to drool in her sleep." Marie said with a light smirk before nuzzling against the crook of Naruko's neck.

Naruko chuckled lightly in response.

"G'night Marie." Naruko said as she kissed her girlfriend on the forehead.

"Mmm same to you Naru." Marie murmured as she snuggled deeper into Naruko's shoulder.

All in all it was a good night Naruko thought to herself as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruko you're still in trouble. So stop groping my ass."

"Aww..you're no fun."

Yeah it was a good night.

**Well that was the first oneshot, toss a review and tell me what you think why don't ya.**

***1 It never really says where this exactly is, so in this it is in between their hometown in Calamari County and Inkopolis...also it won't let me put it as Mt Nantai in the main part for some reason? **

***2. I'm gonna refer to the Cap'n by his name when they aren't on the job, for example when anything involving the NSS Is going on he will be referred to as either Cap'n or Captain Cuttlefish, but when it's just casual stuff like him spending time with his granddaughters or such he will be called by his name.**

**So yeah…the first chapter for the side fic, don't worry I won't neglect my main story this **_**is **_**after all just for me to keep the creative juices flowing, also to help me to continue to improve my writing skills. **

**And as for the next chapter of In Crimson it Began…yeah it's about halfway done so look forward to it. **


	2. Aftermath

**(Canonical interlude #2) **

**Aftermath - The night her heart was shattered.**

* * *

**December 17, 2015. (2:00am) **

There was many things Pearl was prepared to handle in life. Her band being pricks, idiotic fans, people giving her shit about her height and such. But Naruko turning up in the middle of the night half drunk and and in tears? ….this she had no fucking clue on what do.

Next to her on the couch was Naruko who was as mentioned a half-drunk and sobbing mess… Or really she was as she had passed out a few minutes ago and she was now resting her head on Pearl's lap as she slept(something Pearl was fine with) and on the phone was a panicking and slightly pissed off Callie.

Why was Callie angry? Well other then the fact that Marie had broken Naruko's heart only a few hours ago(you know telling the person that they had grew up with and that always had their back through thick and thin that she never loved her… yeah it was bound to piss of someone.), and the fact that Pearl…may have called Callie instead of Marie by accident and started abusing the hell out of her.

Why was Callie panicking? Well because no matter what she did Marie was not answering her door, nor was she responding to her messages….and the fact that Pearl had described Naruko's condition…yeah you could say she was being just a little bit panicked. Just a little….okay a lot but that's besides the point. The main thing is Pearl had no Idea on what to do. On one hand she felt she should stay with Naruko and attempt to comfort her when she inevitably woke up…and on the other hand she wanted to hop in her car, drive to Callie and Marie's apartment and smash the now empty bottle of whisky that Naruko had somehow gotten her hands on over Marie's head.

"So let me get this straight. Marie told Naruko that she never loved her and that all it was, was pity?" Pearl asked.

"_Yeah…I have no clue as to why the fuck she would ever say something like that. She absolutely loves Naruko…I just…maybe she-"_

"Don't go fucken making excuses for her Cal. I swear to fucking god if you do I'm kicking your ass as well." Pearl said harshly. Like hell she was going to let Marie off lightly for this, and if Callie tried defending Marie….well then they both are gonna get it.

"_What the hell do you mean by that! Kick both our asses? Why?...look Pearl this is between them not us, so don't go threatening people when we don't know the full-" _Callie responded angrily but was cut off.

"The only thing stopping me from coming over there right now and glassing* that bitch is that Naruko has fallen asleep and she has my leg in a death grip and the fact that despite breaking her heart, Naruko would never forgive me for hurting Marie that badly. And the fact that you are fucking defending her is fucked Callie …like what the hell!"

"_OK 1. If you even fucking try to glass my cousin you're fucking dead, childhood friend or not. And 2. I'm not defending her I'm just saying we don't know why she decided to do this, fuck for all we know there is a very valid reason and-" _Pearl had enough and hung up on Callie. Valid reason her fucking ass, who the fuck tells their girlfriend of three years that they never loved them? A fucking bitch that's who.

"Fucking typical." Pearl murmured, tossing her phone onto the couch she looked down at Naruko who had her head on her lap. Sighing sadly she gently rubbed her hand across her best friends hair. "This is fucking bullshit, why the hell would Marie do this? You don't deserve this shit…fuck you do everything for them and then this shit happens." it was pretty upsetting to Pearl seeing her best friend in this state, Naruko was always the fun, and at times overly protective one in their group(Once tossed a guy threw a closed window for talking shit about Pearl), Callie was the kinda ditzy yet smart at times one(no really, it was fucking freaky), _The bitch… _Marie was the snarky yet kind one(yeah fucking right.)…and she herself was the was the loudmouth smartass(with a heart of gold) of the group…so to see Naruko so…destroyed..so hurt, it was something Pearl hoped she would never have to see again…..

'_This is just wrong…seeing Naruko like this, seeing her so shattered…so broken. I fucking hope you feel sick with yourself Marie…fuck what am I even saying...I really really hope they sort this shit out…or at least settle shit on good terms.'_ Pearl thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

_Sadly we don't always get what we want now do we, this will not be the last time Pearl sees Naruko in such a state…nor will things end on good terms… In fact quite the opposite. _

_I guess Naruko is lucky though…to have a friend that would stick by her through thick and thin…someone who will never betray her….._

_. _

_. _

_. _

_Hopefully._

* * *

**Well that's another one…though I may or may not redo this one in the future depends on how the main story goes really. **

**And yes I know this is a short one, not all of them will be long. Some will only be a few hundred words(only a few if I can help it) as like I said I'm writing these in between main updates and such and whenever I have spare time really. Hell I already have another three of these that are half finished, and the next chapter of the main story is nearly done to. I'm just in the process of doing the end parts, but I'm trying not to push so much stuff into one chapter and end up turning it into a cluttered mess. **

**Ah yes and before I forget. I will be posting my fic on AO3…eventually…when I can figure out that tagging system….and how to publish my fic **_**without **_**it being condensed into a near unreadable mess. **

**So yeah I'm there under the same name, and I'll post an AN when I figure it out. **

***1 it means to smash either a glass cup/bottle over someones head, if you didn't know. **


	3. Chatroom Shenanigans 1

**Shenanigans in the chatroom(1)**

* * *

**DJ_Hyperfresh: **Ughh…today is so hot!

**MC. Princess: **Tell me about it. Why did the A.C in the studio have to break today of all days!

**Eighto: **Oh. Are you and Marina done for today Pearl?

**MC. Princess: **No….why?

**Eighto: **Ahh…I just thought because you were posting in the chat, that you two were done for the day.

**DJ_Hyperfresh:** Sadly not yet. Still have another few hours.

**Charger Ace: **Tsk Tsk, procrastinating at work? Pearl you really should set a better example.

**MC. Princess:** Fuck you Marie you've done worse!

**Booty Warrior:** Yeah much worse!

**DJ_Hyperfresh:**?

**MC. Princess:**?

**Charger Ace:**?

**Booty Warrior: **What?

**Eighto: **Who is booty warrior?

**Charger Ace: **Probably Callie.

**MC. Princess: **Definitely Callie.

**DJ_Hyperfresh: **ookay? Sooo….what did Marie do?

**Eighto: **Yeah! Tell us!

**Booty Warrior: **Remember that one time back when Marie and I did our news segments. Well Marie was super red-faced and flustered during one of our segments, you remember the one right?

**Vermillion:** Ohhh, you're talking about '_that time'. _

**Charger Ace: **CALLIE YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

**MC. Princess: **go oooon.

**Charger Ace: **DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! REMEMBER CALLIE I AM LITERALLY DOWN THE HALL FROM YOU!

**Vermillion: **Do go on Cal.

**Booty Warrior:** Well about a few minutes before we had to go on air I walked into our changing room to see if she was ready and she was sitting at this desk we had in there.

**Charger Ace: Stooooooop! **

**MC. Princess: **Ohhh….I have a feeling I know where this is going.

**DJ_Hyperfresh: **And?

**Booty Warrior: **Let's just say….she and another person where doing something they shouldn't have been.

**Eighto:** Like? Also who was she with?

**EdgyTeen: **I don't think I wanna hear anymore…also, who the fuck changed my name?

**Charger Ace: **No one! I was with no one! She caught me binge watching anime, that's why I was embarrassed!

**MC. Princess :** Oh we all know that's BS Marie!

**Charger Ace: **It's not!

**MC. Princess: **It is!

**Charger Ace : **Nope!

**Charger Ace**: Don't listen to Callie! She is a liar and a scoundrel!

**Booty Warrior: **Hey if you can't trust the booty warrior, then who can you trust?

**Charger Ace:** Not you that's for sure -_-

**Booty Warrior:** Oh please. You're just pissy because I was telling them about that time I walked in on Naruko eating you out in our dressing room.

**EdgyTeen: **Gah! Callie WTF! I don't wanna know that!

**DJ_Hyperfresh:** Oh….wow

**Eighto:**?

**MC. Princess:** Hooooly shiiiit! Naruko you fucking beast!

**Vermillion: **Hey I try. Ahhh good times, good times.

**Charger Ace:**...

**Booty Warrior:** Oops?

**Charger Ace: **You have ten seconds Callie.

_**Charger Ace has left the chatroom. **_

**Booty Warrior: **I regret nothing!

_**Booty Warrior has left the chatroom. **_

**MC. Princess: **Did you really do that Naruko? Like for reals?

**Vermillion: **The fuck do you think…..of course I did.

**Cheese_Puff:** Well now….this was NOT what I was expecting when I opened up the chat.

**Vermillion: **Best part was when Callie walked in, it was like Marie was trying to goddamn suffocate me…if ya know what I mean.

**EdgyTeen: **Please stop

**Vermillion:** The little yelp she made was kinda cute as well,

**EdgyTeen:** Please Stop!

**Vermillion:** I was amazed she still had any energy left.

**EdgyTeen: STOP! **

**Vermillion: **And goddamn when Callie startled her she clenched around my tongue like a vice, fucking thought she was gonna crush it.

**DJ_Hyperfresh:... **

**Cheese_Puff:... **

**Eighto:...**?

**MC. Princess:...**Niiiiiiiice.

**EdgyTeen: **Fuck it I'm out!

_**EdgyTeen has left the chatroom. **_

**Vermillion:** Welp I should probably go as well. I'm pretty sure Ekolu is gonna try and bleach her eyes Aaaaand I suppose I should stop her. See ya!

_**Vermillion has left the chatroom. **_

**DJ_Hyperfresh: **Well….that happened.

**MC. Princess: **Yep

**Eighto: **What does eating someone out mean?

**DJ_Hyperfresh: **Uhhhh

**MC. Princess:**...

**Cheese_Puff: **Yeah you two have fun with that.

_**Cheese_Puff has left the chatroom. **_

**Eighto: **Would Ekolu be offended if I asked her to? I mean…it's something you do with people you like….right?

**DJ_Hyperfresh: **Well…you see

**MC. Princess: **I have no fucking clue what to say…

**Eighto: **Oh…well I'll just go and ask if I can 'eat her out' then. Bye!

_**Eighto has left the chatroom. **_

Pearl looked up from her phone and looked at Marina, a shared look of horror on both of their faces.

"Well… we tried." Pearl said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yep…I ain't touching that, let them sort it out." Marina agreed.

"Hey Pearl?"

"Hmm."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how overprotective is Naruko towards Ekolu?

Pearl sat still for a moment before answering, "Depends really…though…if say Eight were to well ask Ekolu to….you know…yeah it would be pretty explosive, especially if she flat out says it in front of her."

A cold sweat trailed down Marina's neck "And who would she take it out on?"

"Oh..if your worried about Eight then don't be. She knows that Eight doesn't have a very good grasp on Inkling culture yet…that being said though…" Pearl trailed off.

"She will probably…take it out..on..us…..oh shit."

Pearl looked at Marina with a look of slight fear "Wanna go home early and barricade the house?"

"Pearlie you read my mind."

_Sadly for them nobody escapes the wrath of an overprotective sibling._

* * *

**Happy late Easter! **

**DJ_Hyperfresh - **Marina

**MC. Princess - **Pearl

**Eighto - **Eight

**Charger Ace - **Marie

**Booty Warrior - **Callie

**Vermillion - **Naruko

**EdgyTeen - **Ekolu

**Cheese_Puff - **Four

**Tell me if you want more of these Chatroom one shots, it was pretty fun to write. **


	4. A Night to Remember

**(Non-canon interlude #1**

**Time frame: The night of the Zapfish theft.)**

**(This is an alternative take on the Zapfish incident. But the difference being… Well….just read and find out.)**

* * *

**A Night to Remember(And not in a good way.)**

* * *

***Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

A loud banging noise stirred Callie from her sleep. Sitting up slightly she sleepily patted around on her bed in search for her phone, ah there it was.

***Bang* *Bang***

'_Is that the front door?' _Callie thought to herself as she checked the time.

_4:15 AM_

Callie stared blankly at her screen _'Okay whoever the heck is at the door better have a damn good reason, or I'm kicking their butt!'_ She thought angrily. If it was Marie she'd be pretty pissed seeing as she told her to take the spare key so this exact thing would not happen…oh yeah probably should mention that Marie was out for the night, something about reading over some of Naruko's mission reports or some shit….though _why _she decided to do it tonight she had no clue, seeing as the livestream they were apart of only ended at 1am.

***Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

Oh that was it. Callie flung her blanket off and practically leaped for her bed before walking quietly and angrily towards the front door.

"I'm coming I'm coming, Fuck!" Callie said angrily…hey she was tired so could you blame her?

Grabbing the door handle Callie flung open the front door "I swear Marie if you forgot the damn keys I'll-" Callie froze. It wasn't Marie at the door, no it was far worse.

Before her stood a heavily bloodied and obviously in a ton of pain Naruko, and in her arms was an not as bloody and barely conscious Inkling girl.

"W-what the-"

"For fucks sake Callie, are you going to keep gawking or are you gonna fucking help me!?" Naruko said in a pained and agitated tone.

Snapping out of her daze Callie moved out of the doorway to allow Naruko in. "What the hell happened?" She asked concerned. As she followed a limping Naruko to the dining table.

"Clear it please." it took Callie a moment to register Naruko's request "Oh…uh sure one sec." She responded as she began to clear the table.

Naruko then proceeded to gently lay the younger girl onto the table, "Hey…you awake kid?" She asked gently. The younger girl gave only a pained whimper, Naruko turned to Callie "Can you go get the first-aid kit? It should still be in the bathroom."

Callie nodded and rushed to the bathroom leaving Naruko and Ekolu alone.

"Ok..Ekolu look I'm gonna need to…*sigh* I'm gonna need to remove your shirt so I can get a look at the wound. Ok?" Naruko asked.

Ekolu gently nodded her head.

Callie reentered the room, first-aid kit and a few old towels in hand. "Cal pass me the scissors, I need to get the shirt off her."

Callie nodded her head and then grabbed the scissors, tossing them to Naruko she then began to unpack the first-aid kit.

Callie watched as Naruko carefully removed the younger girls hoodie and shirt leaving her chest and torso exposed. Ekolu seemed to realise this and made a weak attempt to cover her chest, Callie however had thought ahead and gently placed a towel over the younger girls exposed chest "Nothing to worry about kiddo, I've forgotten to wear a bra every now and then…sometimes even when Marie and I have a concert." Callie said with a humorous tone in an attempt to lighten the mood as she tried not to stare at the stab wound the younger girl had on the side of her abdomen.

Ekolu gave an embarrassed whine as she tried to turn her head.

"Callie stop making her more embarrassed and help me would you." Naruko growled out causing Callie to wince slightly at her aggressive tone.

**(45 minutes later) **

(Marie's P.O.V)

Holy fucking shit this was bad.

_'I can't believe this, first Cal and I get called in to do that livestream crap. And now the fucking Zapfish has gone missing!' _I think to myself as I run into the lobby of the apartment building that Me and Callie live in.

I enter the elevator and select my floor _'Jesus fucking christ Naruko. How the fuck did this happen on your watch!?' _I think to myself as I pace around in the elevator.

Moments later the elevator reached its destination and I began to sprint down the hallway _'Why the hell is nobody answering their fucking phones as well!? Like holy fuck! What next, am I gonna-' _I came to a dead stop. My eyes widening in both shock and fear.

_'I-Is that blood?' _I stared at the door to mine and Callie's shared apartment in horror. There was a fair bit of blood on the door, specifically on the handle.

_'Oh fuck no…nonononono!' _What the fuck was this? Did…did the Octarians grab Callie? WHY THE HELL WAS THERE SO MUCH BLOOD!?

I reach towards the waistband of my jeans and withdraw a knife. Readying myself I slowly make my way to the door.

I slowly reach for the bloody handle. My hand trembling slightly.

_"Argh!" _My eyes widen at the muffled shout of pain that came from the apartment _'Who was…CALLIE!' _My mind rushes to the worst conclusion.

And without thinking I force the door open and rush in.

(Normal P.O.V)

A multitude of things happened when Marie rushed into the apartment,

Callie stumbled back in shock and nearly tripped on the chair Naruko had shot up from when She began to clean the wounded girls cut with a alcohol soaked cloth.

Ekolu had woke up from her short painkiller induced nap on the couch was completely terrified, thinking that more Octolings had come for them.

And Naruko?

Naruko was tackled to the floor by Marie(who in her panicked state thought Naruko was an Octoling) and had one arm pinned behind her back, a knife to her neck and a knee pressing against the now reopened cut across her back.

Callie shook herself out if her stupor "Marie!? Holy fuck get off her!" She shouted as she pulled her cousin off of Naruko.

"What the hell Callie I-" Marie's eyes widened when she looked at her cousin "B-blood…". Callie panicked slightly knowing that Marie was about to completely snap "It's not my blood!" She shouted as she put her bloody hands on Marie's shoulders.

Marie gave her a questioning look before looking towards the couch and seeing the cowering girl _'What the….wait who did I-' _Marie's thought were cut of by a fist colliding with her face.

Stumbling back from the blow Marie's gaze shot to her attacker "Argh you piece of…..Naruko!?" She said, her eyes widening at the state her ex was in.

Naruko was now kneeling on the ground and was obviously in a lot of pain, having collapsed after she punched Marie.

"W-what the fuck is going on here?" Marie said as she stared at Naruko

Callie looked at around the room and sighed "It's a…long story."

**(A while later) **

"And that's about it."

Marie just stared at Callie blankly as she processed what she was just told. She turned her gaze to the couch and saw that Naruko had fallen asleep and the younger girl was using her lap as a pillow.

"How did..*sigh* how did we fuck up this badly?" Marie asked sadly. Callie shook her head "I dunno….but I do know we need to make it up to her…to _them_."

Marie nodded her head gently, Callie was right…but how could they..how could they make things right? Especially after the absolute shit show that happened only a few hours prior.

_'I just hope Naruko forgives us….not that I deserve it..but Callie shouldn't have to suffer that.'_

_It's amazing isn't it? the different possibilities. _

_One side ends in fear and anger…and another ends in guilt and understanding. Of all the possibilities was this one possibly going to end better? Or would certain events that have yet to happen been far __**far worse**__?_

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_I guess only time will tell. _


	5. Chatroom Shenanigans 2

**Chatroom shenanigans #2**

**MC. Princess :**Holy fuck was today a chore!

**Eighto**: Are you and Marina done already?

**Cheese_Puff**: Oh no. This ended badly last time.

**Bootius Maximus**: Your telling me T-T

**Bootius Maximus**: Marie locked me in the linen closet.

**EdgyTeen**: Sounds about right….also really guys who changed my name?

**Green Gusher**: Well you had It coming…goddamn, telling them that shit!

**Bootius Maximus**:...

**EdgyTeen**….ew

**Cheese_Puff**:... Holy.. Shit

**MC. Princess**: Uhh Marie?

**Green Gusher**: OH MY GOD!

**Green Gusher**: WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!? **WHO!? **

**Vermillion**: I dunno…kinda suits you.

**EdgyTeen**: NAH NAH NAH I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALALALA!

**Green Gusher**: **NARUKO SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL TELL THEM ABOUT THE TOILET INCIDENT! **

**Vermillion**: What one? When I was like eight and could barely form a coherent sentence or that time I top decked Pearl's toilet?

**MC. Princess: **That was you!? Goddamn it Naruko WHY!? It took forever to clean!

**Vermillion**: Blame your girlfriend. Do NOT fuck with the Prank Queen.

**MC. Princess**: YOU TOOK A CRAP IN MY TOILETS CISTERN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EMBARRASSING IT WAS TO EXPLAIN TO MY DAD WHY THE TOILET WAS IN THAT CONDITION!? IT LOOKED LIKE A DAMN BOG!

**Vermillion**: I may or may not have been a 'touch' drunk….And knowing your dad…he probably just laughed.

**MC. Princess**: NOT THE POINT!

**Vermillion**: And while we are talking about embarrassing stories, boy oh boy do I have a good one about Pearl.

**MC. Princess**: Oh please what could you possibly have on me? I ain't ashamed of anything!

**Green Gusher**: High school, Second year…that is all

**MC. Princess:**What? When I was a dumb teen? You've done stupid shit to Marie.

**Vermillion**: Oh trust me…you _tried _to bury this one.

**Bootius Maximus**: Oh….ooooh are you talking about _that _time?

**Vermillion**: Mhmm

**EdgyTeen**: I don't like where this is going

**Green Gusher**: Oh shit I remember that one….also come on Marina, please change my name back

**Pearlie's Chocolate Octopussy**: I'm having my own name problems atm….I'm gonna kill whoever is responsible.

**Bootius Maximus**: Oh wow

**Cheese_Puff**: Ten outta ten

**EdgyTeen**: Why do I even bother -_-

**MC. Princess**: Well…It's not exactly wrong Reena.

**Pearlie's Chocolate Octopussy**: One more word and you're on the couch for a week Pearl…

**MC. Princess: **You won't last a single night

**Eighto**: I'm confused..

**EdgyTeen**: Don't ask, Eight! Stay pure!

**Vermillion**: ANYWAY

**Vermillion**: as I was saying. This happened about….roughly four years ago. Anyway so it was the winter holiday period and we decided to have a sleepover. We decided to use my room seeing as it's the biggest...being the basement and all.

**MC. Princess: **And? We use to always have sleepovers when we were kids.

**Cheese_Puff**: You slept in the basement?

**Vermillion**: Well if i recall correctly this was when you Pearl were 17, I was 16 and Callie and Marie were 15...damn kinda miss the shenanigans we got up to….huh that was around the time me and you started dating Marie…

**Green Gusher:**...

**Vermillion**: Anyway I'm getting off point, so it was about 11:30 at night and Marie and I were just kicking back in my bed and playing some Pokemon. Callie was on the other bed in my room with Pearl.

**MC. Princess: **Wait a minute….oh no…Naruko don't you dare!

**Vermillion**: So anyway I had heard this weird sound…something between a squeak and gasp. And I thought to myself 'what the hell was that?'

I looked over to Callie and Pearl and I saw that Callie was staring at Pearl with an odd look on her face, I couldn't really see though seeing as the only light that was on was a lamp that was across the room.

**EdgyTeen**: Is it too late to ask for you to stop?

**MC. Princess**: Naruko listen to your sister…for the love of god! Please! I'm begging ya!

**Vermillion**: So I gave Marie a tap on the shoulder and asked her if she heard anything..and lo and behold, before she answered there was that sound again but louder.

**Eighto**: What was the sound?

**Cheese_Puff**: Yeah!

**Vermillion**: I'm getting to it, so anyway both Me and Marie are just sitting stumped thinking 'What the fuck is that sound?'.

Well looked over to Pearl and Callie again but this time Callie's face was red and had a look of absolute shock/horror, slight intrigue, embarrassment and something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

**MC. Princess**: Naaaarruuuuu! PLEEEEEEEEEASE!

**Pearlie's Chocolate Octopussy: **Shush I wanna hear this.

**MC. Princess**: Traitor

**Vermillion**: So as I was saying.

I thought to myself 'Wait a moment…is Pearl doing what I _think _she's doing?'

I mean the room _was _dead quiet so you would think that everyone else was sleeping. And I'm guessing that's what Pearl thought because next thing we knew Pearl(Who was completely covered by the blanket) arched slightly and gave out this loud as fuck squeak/moan…

**Pearlie's Chocolate Octopussy**: Oh…my

**Cheese_Puff**: Wow….just wow

**MC. Princess**: Kill meeeee

**Vermillion: **Oh I'm not done yet. Remember what you did _afterwards _Pearl.

**MC. Princess**: NONONONONONONONONO! STOP, CEASE AND DESIST!

**Vermillion**: So after she _finished _she popped her head out from under the blanket and was face to face with Callie, who was completely _fucking frozen. _

And for some fucking reason…probably in her post orgasm high, Pearl brought the hand she was just blasting herself with said 'What are you looking at dum-dum' and went to poke Callie on the nose only to miss and stick her fingers right in her mouth!

**Cheese_Puff**: Oh that's nasty!

**EdgyTeen**: Fucking gross Pearl! Always knew you were a fucking weirdo!

**MC. Princess **:asdfgggyhcxd

**Vermillion**: And the best part is that immediately after that Callie shot up screaming and ran to the bathroom, Marie just lost it and started laughing her ass off and Pearl slowly realised what she did and curled up into a ball of pure embarrassment.

**Bootius Maximus**: My mouth got violated by a gremlin T-T

**Vermillion:** I thought it was hilarious

**Bootius Maximus**: Shut it.

**MC. Princess **: Fuck you guys, I'm out!

_**MC. Princess has left the chatroom **_

**Cheese_Puff**: Question for you Callie

**Bootius Maximus**: Ya?

**Cheese_Puff**: Did she taste like Mayo?

**Cheese_Puff**: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**EdgyTeen:... **

**Bootius Maximus:**...

**Green Gusher:**...

**Pearlie's Chocolate Octopussy**:...

**Vermillion:**...probably

**Eighto**: Why would Pearl taste like mayonnaise? Am confused?

**EdgyTeen**: Don't ask, Eight….don't ask.

_**Will Eight ever find out what Four meant? Will the The culprit behind the name changes be caught? **_

_**Find out next time! **_

**Pearlie's Chocolate Octopussy: **Who's doing that!?

**Bootius Maximus**: I DON'T KNOW!

**Vermillion: **Very odd…..

* * *

**Hey all….sorry for not updating the main fic yet. I've been sick as all hell this last two weeks and mixing that with prior commitments….yeah not fun. **

**But other then that I should have the next chapter done by next Thursday(Sunday at the latest), so look forward to it. **

**Also….yeah don't ask me about the toilet joke…it just kinda…happened. **


	6. Restless Night

**Hey all! Sorry for being away so long. **

**Here's a one shot to tide you all over till the next chapter of In Crimson It Began. **

**(This one shot happens two days after the last chapter of In Crimson It Began)**

* * *

**Naruko and Ekolu's apartment**

**-Late night-**

**(Naruko's bedroom) **

"***sigh* **Callie _really _sucks at writing mission reports." Naruko murmured as she read through a recent report.

You see, Callie had insisted on shadowing Ekolu on a patrol yesterday..honestly Naruko was happy about that, but by the gods was this report despite Callie attempting to be professional was absolutely childish.

_Date__:_

_Feb 6th_

_Time__:_

_Dunno...sevenish?_

_Mission:_

_Standard patrol/Zapfish retrieval/Shadowing our adorable new agent. _

_Status:_

_We kicked Octobutt and looked hella fresh while we did it! _

_After Notes:_

_Eh? Is this really necessary?...yes? Ugh fiiiine. Naruko is glaring at me now…she's kinda hot when she does that. _

_My observations concluded that Agent 3 is suitable for more field missions, however I would highly recommend that Agent 0 train her in the safe use of MV weapons. _

_The reason being that Agent 3 accidentally switched her Hero Shot to HP mode(I'm going to assume that the HP lock is not active on the Prototype) and damn near blew her foot off. I provided the necessary medical aid(no I didn't freak out…to much), luckily it only grazed her ankle. _

_On that note, who is the dumb ass that gave Agent 3 an untested weapon to use!? We have an ample supply of standard MP Splattershots in storage as well as some __slightly__ outdated MV's(Shooter variant) as well. Hell me and Agent 2 used them on our last patrol and that was…that was… uhh...shit how long was it again? _

_Ah, and before I forget. Ekolu's CQC skills are __**abysmal, **__like…worse than Marie's, this needs to be rectified immediately. If needed I can train her. _

_Anywho Ekolu did great, and I looked fresh as fuck dropping in from above near the end. _

_Addendum: I just found out that Gramps gave Ekolu the Prototype Hero Shot…whoever's turn it is to read through the reports please __**please **__don't tell Gramps I called him a dumb ass… I'll give you Pepsi and chocolate pudding for a month. _

Naruko pinched the bridge of her nose "Not a single mention of the Zapfishs condition or enemy numbers?…fucking hell Callie."

Putting the report down Naruko looked at the time,

"Damn, 2:30 already?" She murmured before looking back at the papers on her desk.

"fuck it I'm going to bed. I'm too tired to give Callie a blasting so maybe tomorrow I guess."

Naruko placed the report back onto the desk and pushed her chair out. She stretched slightly after standing and made her way to her bed, discarding her pants and shirt along the way leaving her in only her panties. Reaching the bed she picked up the pyjama shirt she wore the night prior that she had left on the bed and slipped it on.

After a moment of thought she opted to leave it unbuttoned before flopping face first on her bed and letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Oh bed, how I've missed you." Naruko murmured happily as she buried her head in her pillow.

"Nice and *Yawn* cozy…" She yawned as she drifted off to sleep.

**-One hour later-**

*****_**Creeak* **_

Naruko's eyes shot open at the sound of her bedroom door opening. Slowly, she reached under and past her pillow for the knife she had tucked between the mattress and the wall. It was bad enough that her sleep hadn't been a restful one, and now she was on edge from her door opening.

" N-Naruko *sniff* are…a-are you awake?" Oh…it was just Ekolu...good…wait shit no it wasn't.

"Yeah…I'm up," Naruko said sitting up. "Another nightmare?" She asked as she looked at the younger girl.

"Y-yeah…*sniff*"

Naruko let out a soft sigh "Come on in kid."

Ekolu complied and hastily entered Naruko's lightly lit room(though Naruko could have sworn she turned the lamp off) allowing Naruko to get a good look at her,

She was wearing some of Naruko's spare pyjamas, a pair of slightly baggy red pants and a too big for her black long-sleeved shirt that had weird purple design on the sleeves that looked like six eyes.

"Must've been a bad one if you came to me for it?"

Ekolu nodded as she sat on Naruko's bed.

"Well…at least it wasn't one of the ones were you woke up screaming...probably woulda kicked down your door." Naruko joked getting a small grin from Ekolu.

"Wanna sleep here tonight?"

Another nod.

Naruko reached over and pulled the younger girl into a hug "Y'know, you don't need to ask. If you have a nightmare just come on in, I won't get mad. Hell, even if you just don't want to be alone I'm not fussed." Naruko said gently. Ekolu just hugged her tighter.

"C'mon then, get under the blanket and get some sleep." Naruko said as she released Ekolu from the embrace.

The younger girl crawled under the covers and proceeded to latch onto Naruko. Not long later she was asleep.

"_Get some rest kiddo…" _Naruko whispered as she wrapped an arm around Ekolu, pulling her deeper into her side.

_'Should probably _*yawn* _probably get some shut eye myself.' _

Naruko closed her eyes and for the first time in weeks, drifted off into a restful sleep.

_If only she knew what events would take place in the following weeks._

* * *

**Welp that's that one finished. **

**So I've decided to list the next five one-shots in this chapter, and no, these are in no particular order. **

**1\. Chatroom Shenanigans 3(Naruko posts a dirty video, Marie is both furious and embarrassed) **

**2\. Our War**

**3\. The things we do for those we love(Despite it all, I still care) **

**4\. Ekolu vs Pepsi menace**

**5\. Chaotic Victory(The day after)**

**Those are the next five, so look forward to them. **

**Ahh yes and the next Chapter of In Crimson It Began will be out sometime in the next week or two, so look forward to it. **

**And with that being said…Ahem,**

**. **

**. **

**.**

**. **

**. **

**WE WON BITCHES! CHAOS! CHAOS! CHAOS! I know I'm late but I don't care! CHAOS! CHAOS! **

**But in all honesty it was a great Final fest, kinda hoping that in Splatoon 3 we play as either Agent 3,4 or 8 instead of a new one. **


	7. Chatroom Shenanigans 3(plus a bit more)

_'Ahhh. Comfy~' _Ekolu thought to herself as she stretched out in her bed. She had just gotten back from a night out with Eight and she was rather tired.

Ekolu smiled at the thought of her date with her girlfriend, it was really nice of Naruko to let her borrow her car as well as give her some extra spending money, but hey, that's just the kind of big sister Naruko was.

A small blush made its way to Ekolu's face as she thought about what she and Eight did before their date had ended.

Ekolu's thoughts however were cut off by her phone dinging like crazy, hell earlier it had been ringing nonstop now this. With an annoyed groan she sat up letting the blanket fall from her bare body(Naruko really rubbed off on her in terms of the whole sleeping naked thing, much to Marie's annoyance).

Reaching over to the side table Ekolu grabbed her phone _'I fucking swear, either someone better be either dying or in a hilariously embarrassing situation!' _She thought as she turned her phone in and selected the app, however suddenly a revelation hit her. Did she remember to clean up the back seat of Naruko's car?

Ekolu's eyes went wide in horror.

_**Vermilion has logged in. **_

**Vermilion:** EKOLU CUTTLEFISH ANSWER YOUR PHONE THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!

**Bootius Maximus: **Huh?

**MC. Princess**:?

**Cheese_Puff: **Ohhhh someone's in trouble~

**Charger Ace: **What did she do this time?

**Eighto: **Is this about the scratch on the passenger side door? I'm sorry that was my fault, please don't blame Eko T-T

**DJ Hyperfresh: **Look if your car was damaged I'm sure Pearl can pay for it. Also you _did _allow your sister to drive it.

**MC. Princess: **Hey don't be putting words in my mouth babe! And like you can talk, the last time I let you drive my car you damn near drove us off a bridge!

**DJ Hyperfresh:** I did not! It's not my fault that idiot tried to overtake me.

**MC. Princess:** And going at double the speed limit to stop them was the first thing you did!

**Vermilion: **Not the point Marina, besides it's just a scratch. I was talking about THIS!

_**Vermilion uploaded a picture**_

**Charger Ace: **Oh… Ooooooh

**Cheese_Puff: **A…water stain?

**MC. Princess:** Oh my fucking god!

**DJ Hyperfresh: **Is… is that what I think it is?

**Bootius Maximus**: That ain't water.

**Eighto:**...

Ekolu stared at the chat log in horror, she had in fact forgotten to clean the back seat.

Oh she was so fucking dead.

Gulping she read the rest of the chat.

**Vermilion: **Ekolu… I _know _you are reading this. Either you respond or I'm coming over. And trust me, if I have to come over I _will _punish you.

Ekolu paled at the thought of what punishment Naruko had in mind. She subconsciously grabbed her rear as she remembered the last time Naruko was mad at her.

And by that she meant that Naruko had pulled down her pants(in front of her fellow agents and Off the Hook mind you), bent her over her knee and then proceeded to spank her ass raw…horrifying truly horrifying.

Sure, she did go a little bit far with a prank. But really? Was spanking her necessary? She wasn't ten she was seventeen! And it didn't help that she had done it in front of both her girlfriend and_ Four_. That smug shit still brought it up to this day.

Oh god her butt hurt just thinking about it.

_***Ding***_

Ekolu hesitantly looked at her phone,

**Bootius Maximus: **Hey ain't those Ekolu's?

**Charger Ace: **Yep. I remember you buying them for her when we took her clothes shopping a few days ago…I also remember Naruko putting you in a headlock until you passed out, and to be honest that was both hilarious and just a little bit too far.

**Bootius Maximus:** Wasn't funny Marie. My neck hurt has been hurting all week!

**Vermilion: **You took her into a lingerie store and bought her some of the skimpiest stuff you could find. I say that it was pretty damn justified

**Bootius Maximus: **Hey she needed some sexy you seen how she dresses? She could use the confidence boost.

**Vermilion:** What you got her barely covers anything! Also what the hell is with the broken inklish?

**Bootius Maximus:** That's the point! Oh and I was typing with one hand and eating my dinner with the other.

**Charger Ace: **Naruko _does _have a point.

**Bootius Maximus**: Besides, I've seen some of the stuff you wear Naruko. And trust me, it's far worse than a few pairs of skimpy panties.

**Vermilion**: And? She's my little sister, it's my _job _to be protective like this. Also I didn't see you complaining when Marie and I gave you your birthday_ present _on your seventeenth.

**Charger Ace:** Naruko shut up!

Ekolu looked at her phone slightly disturbed, she really didn't need to read all that…but hey, at least they stopped talking about her..._activities _with Eight earlier that night. Though… she was pretty damn embarrassed that she had left her panties in the back of the car, god that was gonna be one hell of a conversation at some point.

Putting her phone down Ekolu rolled into a comfortable position before drifting off to sleep. She had seen enough insanity for one night and anymore would probably keep her up at night.

Which was probably for the best all things considered as the conversation that started would have scared her for life.

**MC. Princess:** Wait wait wait! Your tellin me that Callie got a birthday threesome for her seventeenth? What the hell you guys!

**DJ Hyperfresh:** I agree, it's quite…odd.

**MC. Princess: **All you guys fuckin gave me for my nineteenth was a bunch of Pokemon plushies and a hand crafted dagger….

**Vermilion: **Mhmm. I had it made at the same place that made both of my kukri, same metal as well.

**MC. Princess: **I GOT FUCKING CHEATED! WHERE'S MY THREESOME WITH MY BFF'S?

**DJ Hyperfresh: **Pearlie!

**MC. Princess: **Unfair is what it is! Have you _seen _how they look?

**DJ Hyperfresh:** Yes Pearl. I Have seen how they look, we had dinner with them all last night.

**Vermilion: **So you didn't like the dagger?

**MC. Princess: **What? No I loved it. But come on. Besides, who wouldn't feel cheated about missing out on THIS!

_**MC. Princess posted a picture **_

_**MC. Princess posted a picture **_

_**MC. Princess posted a picture **_

**Charger Ace: **Pearl what the fuck!? Delete them now!

**Cheese_Puff:** Holy…

**Vermilion: **Hey I remember taking that picture… how'd you get it?

**DJ Hyperfresh**: Pearl… please explain why you have these images?

**MC. Princess: **Reasons…

**Bootius Maximus: **Daaaamn… forgot how good I look in that.

**Vermilion: **I've said it once and I'll say it again, goddamn that outfit is fucking sexy on you Marie! And I'm still pissed at you and all, but GOD DAMN!

**Charger Ace:**... Thanks. You look good in that picture as well, that bikini really brings out your… features.

**Vermilion: **Also I win.

_**Vermilion posted a picture **_

**MC. Princess:** Fuuuuuuuuuuuck! Damn it Naruko, why'd ya have to go and post that?

**Bootius Maximus:**... Saving this.

**Cheese_Puff:** I feel like I've seen things that I shouldn't have…

**Bootius Maximus:** Also no joke but Marie is sitting next to me just staring at her phone… Oh, she's also drooling a little.

**Vermilion:** To answer your question Pearlie. Well it's simple. That picture you posted was old. So I decided to take a new one.

**MC. Princess: **Two can play at that game.

**DJ Hyperfresh**: Babe what are you doing?

_**MC. Princess posted a picture**_

**DJ Hyperfresh: **Pearl what the fuck!?

**Vermilion:** Nice pose.

Over the next few hours was a continuous back and forth between Naruko and Pearl on who could post the best(sexiest) picture. Eventually Callie and Marie joined in as to not be left out, and then Marina who had given up on trying to stop Pearl decided that she was going to bed.

Sadly there were two casualties in this war of the lewds…poor, poor Four and Eight.

_**Vermilion uploaded a video**_

**Vermilion:** Wait, shit! Wrong one!

**Charger Ace:** NARUKO WHAT THE FUCK!

**Charger Ace: **DELETE IT! DELETE IT DELETE IT DELETE IT!

**Vermilion:** It won't let me!

**MC. Princess:** Holy mother of god… oh shit if Marina sees this we're all screwed!

**Bootius Maximus:** Wow… you two made a sex tape? Dude not cool… you could've invited me you jerks.

**Cheese_Puff:** I have no idea _why_ I clicked that video. All I can say is that I regret it and that you are really damn flexible Marie!

**Charger Ace:** SHUT UUUUUP!

**Eighto:** Why did you put your tongue there?! That's where poop comes from!

**MC. Princess: **EIGHT! STOP WATCHING NOW YOUNG LADY!

**Eighto: **Oh god, is _that _what buttstuff is?

**Charger Ace: **Kill meeee

**-The next morning-**

Ekolu stared at her phone curiously. "Hmm, what could this video possibly be. I mean, Marie is obviously embarrassed by it…"

A devilish smile appeared on Ekolu's face. What if the video was of something really damn embarrassing from Marie's childhood. That would be _perfect _blackmail.

Yeah maybe Ekolu should have looked at the later messages. Would've saved her from the mentally scarring content she was about to witness.

"Okay let's see what we have here." Ekolu murmured as she pressed the play button on the video.

_"F-fuck ah…Naruuu!" _The video had started with a shot of Marie being fingered from behind by Naruko.

Ekolu then did the one thing that made sense.

She shrieked and threw her phone making it somehow land then slide under the drawer on the far side of the room.

_'What in the ever loving fuck was that!' _Ekolu thought as her face contorted into a mix of horror and disgust, a deep red blush on covering her face.

_"S-stop teasing meee! F-fuck me already~" _

Ekolu's face took on a green tone as she gagged. Oh god where did her phone land! Surveying the mess that was her room she deduced that it had ended under one of the-

_"Ah! D-don't stick your tongue there, it's dirty!" _

Find the phone! Find it now!

Ekolu scrambled to where the phone landed and reached under the draws. Sadly she couldn't reach the phone. How the hell did it slide all the way to the back? Her room is carpeted!

_"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck AHHHHHHH!" _

Ekolu desperately clawed at her phone. Hoping that her frantic flailing would somehow reach it.

_"N-now it's your turn babe." _

Nope! Nopenopenopenope! She did not want to know where this was going! It was bad enough that she just had to listen to Marie get thoroughly fucked by Naruko. Or was it the other way around? She couldn't tell because the video was kinda muffled but she didn't care nor did she want to know! So there was no way in hell she was going to listen to round two!

God she was going to need therapy after this she was sure of it!

_"Fuuuuck. Where the hell did you learn that with your tongue?" _

That's it, she was tossing the damn thing!

Getting into position Ekolu grabbed the bottom of the drawer and went to lift it. God this would be so much easier if she could just slip under it.

Wait…

Wait wait wait. Hold up.

Looking at the drawer Ekolu facepalmed hard.

_She can turn into a fucking squid_! Damn it Ekolu use your damn brain!

Moments later she had her phone and the video was turned off. But sadly she was now scarred for life. Goddamn Naruko, posting that shit.

_***Ding***_

Oh great, what was It more amateur porn starring the Naruko and Marie? If so she was gonna do way worse things to Naruko's car then fucking Eight on the backseat! Far, far worse things.

**Vermilion:** Lunch at the old man's place today. You guys coming?

Oh? Well…lunch sound nice

_'Hmm…sure why not.' _Ekolu thought before responding.

**Edgyteen: **Yeah, what time?

**Vermilion: **At about 11:30 or so.

**Vermilion: **Also you are still getting punished for what you did to my car.

**Edgyteen: **Sis please I'm sorry. Can't you just let it slide this once?

Ekolu wasn't going to bring up the fact that she had viewed the…_'video'_. She really didn't want to have that particular conversation, thank you very much!

**Vermilion**: I specifically told you no sex in my car but what did you do? You did exactly that! Now my car smells like pussy, and knowing it's from you and Eight is all kinds of wrong!

**Edgyteen: **Well… it's mainly from Eight.

**Eighto:** Eko stop!

**Charger Ace: **You see this is the reason you shouldn't be a role model. She's practically a mini-you!

**Bootius Maximus: **I dunno…it's kinda cute.

**Vermilion: **Look Eko, as much as I am proud of you for scoring. I am just as pissed that you FUCKED. IN. MY. CAR!

**Edgyteen:** I said sorry!

**Vermilion:** Yeah well you ain't the one that has to clean it! The entire seat is soaked. Seriously you could have at least put a towel or something to soak some of it up!

**Cheese_Puff: **Wait the _entire _seat o_o

**Edgyteen**: Oh and like you have never made a mess of my back seat. Remember what happened after we got the Zapfish back two years ago? That fight outside of Club Koral.

**MC. Princess: **Oh fuck, I remember that. Not a fun night… like damn.

**Charger Ace: **Hey your not the one that spent the next morning hunched over the toilet puking your guts out.

**Vermilion**: Yeah well thats fucking why you always keep an eye on your drink Marie. You're lucky that Callie and Paruko were with you or else it would have been real fucking bad.

**Charger Ace**: I know, I know… still though, thanks for getting there when you did.

**Cheese_Puff:** Wait what happened two years ago?

**Bootius Maximus:** Naruko completely savaged a group of sleazy bastards outside Club Koral… Like I'm talking full on beatdown of the century tier.

**Cheese_Puff**: I figured that. What I want to know is why?

**DJ Hyperfresh**: It's Naruko, I'm pretty sure she'd do that just for fun.

**Vermilion**: Go fuck yourself Ida, you know shit about what happened.

**DJ Hyperfresh: **Hey if the shoe fits,

**MC. Princess: **Babe stop.

**DJ Hyperfresh: **Okay then. What did happen?

**Vermilion: **You want the long or short version?

**DJ Hyperfresh: **Either.

**Vermilion:** Okay then, short it is.

So basically, Callie and Marie went to this charity event about four or so months after the Zapfish incident. Me, Pearl and Ekolu were sitting at my old place(Now Ekolu's place) watching some movies when I get a call from Callie.

This was at about… I'd say midnight or so. So anyway, apparently some of the other musicians asked them if they wanted to go to a club after the event. They decided to do so, though it was primarily because Paruko practically begged them to. So at about midnight I get a call from Callie,

Apparently someone slipped something into Marie's drink and it messed her up bad.

Long story short, Me, Pearl and Ekolu got there about ten minutes after Callie called me. To which I then proceeded to kick the shit out of a group of guys who were responsible for drugging Marie.

**DJ Hyperfresh: **I…wow I-I had no idea.

**Vermilion: **Yeah you didn't.

**Vermilion:** Well. I'm logging off now, see you all at lunch.

_**Vermilion has logged out **_

Well shit. That could've gone better.

Letting out a semi-tired sigh Ekolu got up off her bed and made her way to the bathroom. It would probably be smart to shower before going to lunch.

What? It's not like she stinks or anything, it's just polite and… Ok fine she did kinda smell.

God she hoped lunch would be relaxing and with few shenanigans.

Fuck she just jinxed didn't she?

With a sigh Ekolu stepped into the shower. She really hoped today would be normal.

* * *

**I think I'm getting the hang of this. **

**Anyway see ya all when I update the main fic.**


	8. Late Halloween is better then none

**Extremely late Halloween chapter is extremely late. Like holy hell why is it so late it's almost Christmas!? Wait I remember, I thought that I had deleted this by accident. But it turns out I actually just moved it to a different file… I'm a bloody idiot. **

**Well here you go. I'll post the Christmas chapter later this month.**

* * *

Ekolu let out a tired groan as she slammed her head onto the kitchen table.

You see, the others had decided that they should go trick or treating this year(primarily because Eight had never done so) and for whatever reason they all voted on her to plan the route. And sure she was fine with doing it and all(Totally not because Eight had given her that cute wide-eyed look that she knows makes her crumble like a poorly made pillar) but the sheer amount of houses they wanted to go to was ridiculous!

The plan was to start at Pearl's house and work their way around to Naruko's apartment to drop off their accumulated bounty. Then they were going to head to the residential areas around the Plaza and Square and _then _to the Reef for a quick snack/more free candy before finally returning to Naruko's place to gorge themselves on the assorted sweets.

Sounds easy on paper right?

WRONG! You're wrong!

Why, you ask? Well that's simple.

Marina was dead set on them taking a certain route for 'efficiency' and sure, said route _was_ time efficient. There was however, a teensy little problem…

Marina's so called 'best possible' route led straight through fucking Northpoint. Now that itself wasn't _too _bad, no it was the fact that it was through the shittiest part of Northpoint… as in the part with all the druggies. And let me tell ya, nothing ruins a night more than a crackhead coming up to you asking(demanding) for a smoke or some change/screaming that the gremlins are gonna eat them or worse yet, seeing some drugged up lunatic taking a dump on the sidewalk or getting mugged, though the last one likely would end with the mugger getting their ass kicked in by Naruko or Callie.

Marina however refused to see that fact and was insistent that Ekolu was just being a bitch and that it was going to be fine because her old apartment was in that area. That in itself had led to another bunch of questions that never got answers. But that wasn't what was frustrating Ekolu, no the thing that was really frustrating her was the fact that they had all voted on her planning the route but then Marina pulls this shit and essentially tries to take over despite agreeing to let Ekolu do it and continues to criticise everything she attempted to put in place for plans.

Honestly, Ekolu thought the former Octarian Engineer could go fuck herself. But of course she couldn't say that oh no definitely not, because if she did then Marina would pull the 'You brutally made your way through Octo-Valley two years ago and hurt several of my friends' crap or she'd say something along the lines of 'Why should she trust the person who beat the shit out of an 'apparently' surrendering Octoling' . Well jokes on her, Ekolu didn't give a shit if Marina pulled the guilt card… and the last time she did that it was with Naruko and it ended with her getting thrown out a window and then lead to Naruko threatening to burn the Octolings manga collection.

Hell it's not like Ekolu hated Marina.. disliked her a bit, but not out right hate. Not that Marina saw that. But other then all that, Ekolu had her reasons for not wanting to go through Northpoint.

Letting out a sigh Ekolu lifted her head of the wooden dining table and withdrew her phone. "Guess I'll just browse the chatroom." She murmured as she opened the app, the last time she checked it Callie was talking about why she wasn't allowed to cook anymore and she was curious if she was still ranting about it.

_**Edgyteen has logged in**_

**Bootius Maximus:** And that's why I'm not allowed to use the deep fryer anymore.

**Cheese_Puff:** Wow…just wow.

**Eighto: **How did us talking about Halloween plans turn into this? Also, Ekolu does your sister normally gnaw on things in her sleep?

**Edgyteen:** You're also not allowed to use the oven, the sandwich press, the slow cooker, the waffle iron and several other kitchen appliances.

**Bootius Maximus: **Meanie!

**Edgyteen**: Hey, I'm not the one who somehow managed to burn water. Remember the last time you tried to boil some eggs?

**Bootius Maximus: **I'm not that bad! I can cook just fine!

**Edgyteen**: The last time you tried to make a cheesecake it tried to eat _ME! _Not the other way around! And that was with Naruko's instructions.

**Cheese_Puff: **Wait wut?

**MC. Princess: **Callie if I remember correctly it was Naruko doing all the cooking when she and Marie were dating.

**Eighto: **Guys really, do we have a set plan? And seriously Eko I think she's trying to eat my leg!

**MC. Princess: **In other words. When she was living with you two she cooked, you two didn't.

**Charger Ace:... **I really miss her living with us.. She makes such good food.

**Cheese_Puff: **The fried rice and satay chicken she made the other day was great!

**MC. Princess: **Yeah well you fucked that up didn't ya Marie.

**Bootius Maximus:** Pearl come on, she knows she messed up. Please stop reminding her… she still cries about it at night.

**Charger Ace: **CALLIE WTF! DON'T TELL THEM THAT!

**Bootius Maximus: **Why not? Naruko is sleeping atm so you don't have to worry about accidentally setting her off like last time.

**Edgyteen: **Can confirm she is sleeping like a log… Ha, poor Eight. Naruko is using her leg like a pillow and she has no clue what to do.

**Eighto: **I think she's trying to eat my leg! Help!

**MC. Princess:** Wait, what happened last time?

**Bootius Maximus:**You need to talk about this stuff.

**Charger Ace:** And why the fuck would I do that, huh! How the hell do you think I feel that you just fucking told everyone about my _**personal **_issues!

**Bootius Maximus**: HOW DO YOU THINK IT MAKES ME FEEL HEARING YOU CRYING YOUR EYES OUT NEARLY EVERY FUCKING NIGHT AND NOT BEING ABLE TO DO SHIT!

**Bootius Maximus: **You keep just pushing me away! Me! Your fucking cousin…

**Charger Ace**: Cal…I..I'm sorry okay.

_**Bootius Maximus has logged out**_

**Charger Ace: **God fucking damn it!

_**Charger Ace has logged out **_

**Edgyteen:** Holy shit!

**Edgyteen:** I step away for a drink and _this _happens?

**Cheese_Puff:** Okay, could someone please tell me what the fuck is up with them?

**Cheese_Puff**: Because this shit ain't normal.

**Eighto: **Am I being ignored? I think I am T-T

**Edgyteen:** Not in the chat.

**MC. Princess: **Agreed. Besides I ain't talking behind my girls back like that.

**Cheese_Puff: **Well that's no help.

**Edgyteen**: Well to be honest with you, it's really none of your business Four.

**Cheese_Puff:** Oh, but it's fine if you get involved?

**Edgyteen: **Well… yeah, I'm family you're not.

**Cheese_Puff:** And Pearl?

**Edgyteen: **Childhood friend.

**MC. Princess: **Look Four. It's just better if you don't get involved okay. I get that you only want to help, but this whole mess is extremely delicate.

**Cheese_Puff:**... Yeah I guess you guys are right. Sorry for being rude. Also c'mon why do you keep calling me Four? You know my name.

**Edgyteen:** Meh it's all good. also because we know it pisses you off.

**Cheese_Puff:** Ass

**Edgyteen:** Don't lie, you love it.

**Eighto: **Naruko is awake.

_**Charger Ace has logged on **_

**MC. Princess: **Hey look who's back.

**Charger Ace: **Hey Ekolu could.. I ask a favour?

**Edgyteen: **Shoot

**Charger Ace: **Can I crash at your place for a few days? Callie kicked me out of the apartment.

**MC. Princess: **Shit… That bad?

**Charger Ace: **You tell me,

_**Charger Ace uploaded an image **_

**Edgyteen: **Damn! Callie has a fucking mean right hook.

**Cheese_Puff:** Wow that looks like it hurt.

**MC. Princess: **Why is it always your left eye? I swear I have never seen you get a black-eye on the right side before, and you used to get into fights all the time back in school.

**Charger Ace: **You know what… I really don't know. Also, she didn't punch me(I'd probably be unconscious if she did) she threw a boot.

**MC. Princess: **A fucking boot? Wait, she owns a pair of boots? I thought she only wore them when it was _absolutely _necessary.

**Charger Ace:** I know big shock right.

**Vermilion:** Damn, what did you do to piss Cal off that badly?

**Charger Ace: **Ekolu I thought you said she was sleeping!

**Edgyteen:** She was!

**Eighto: **I just said she woke up -_-

**Vermilion:** I just woke up, also I never logged out earlier. But enough of that, what. did. you. do?

**Charger Ace:** It was an argument that's it.

**Vermilion:** That black eye says otherwise.

**Vermilion:** I'm guessing it has something to do with what Callie brought up earlier in the chat?

**Charger Ace:** Oh for fucks sake not you as well!

**Charger Ace: **Just drop it okay.

**Vermilion: **Fine, I'll just ask Callie later.

**Charger Ace: **Anyway, can I stay at your place or not Ekolu?

**Edgyteen:** Sure I'll swing around to pick you up when I'm dropping Eight off at Pearl and Marina's place.

**Charger Ace**: Don't bother I'm gonna get some food first then walk.

**Charger Ace: **And yes I _do _have a key.

**Edgyteen:** Okay then. You remember the rules right?

**Charger Ace: **Don't make a mess, take my shoes off at the door, don't drink all of your vanilla coke(you still can't be mad about that can you?) and last of all, no going through your stuff… Though I already know you have like 1TB of hentai on your computer as well as several lewd visual novels and that your bedroom is an absolute junkyard.

**Charger Ace:** Oh, and if I decide to play something on your PS4 or Switch to not be a dick and overwrite one of your saves, because last time I did that you will got all angry and flustered(which is kinda cute tbh) and then you will probably start crying(like last time) then Naruko will kick my ass.

**Edgyteen:** Good. Also, that only happened one time and it was because I was literally at the last boss of KH:BBS and I was doing a lvl1 critical mode playthrough.

**Edgyteen:** And my room isn't that bad!

**Cheese_Puff**: What the hell do you need 1TB of hentai for!?

**Edgyteen:** I have very discerning tastes.

**Cheese_Puff:** It's still 1TB!

**Edgyteen:** Well it's mainly Hentai Visual Novels… don't judge me, some of them have really good stories!

**Vermilion:** Way better than the furry shit that Pearl is into~

**MC. Princess**: I'm not a furry!

**Edgyteen: **Jury's still out on that.

**Vermilion:** You're computers wallpaper says otherwise.

**MC. Princess: **NARUKO THAT WAS FUCKING YOU WHO CHANGED MY COMPUTER'S BACKGROUND! NOT ME!

**Cheese_Puff:** Couldn't have been _that _bad.

**Edgyteen: **Oh it was.

**Cheese_Puff:** How so?

**Edgyteen:** Naruko changed her wallpaper from that picture of all of us together on Easter, to a picture of a Lopunny with big tits getting fondled by a Salazzle. Both were naked… and I think the Salazzle was a futa

**Cheese_Puff:** Hahaha oh my god! That is fucking gold!

**Edgyteen: **It was pretty well drawn as well. I'm guessing she had it especially commissioned.

**Vermilion:** I did. It cost me about 1000C, but god damn was the payout worth it.

**MC. Princess: **You are fucking evil. EVIL I SAY!

**MC. Princess: **You know how hard it was to explain that to Marina!

**Vermilion: **Oh please… Marie got worse.

**Charger Ace:** You just _had _to fucking remind me of that abomination!

**Cheese_Puff:** I doubt it is worse than Pokemon hentai.

**Edgyteen: **Four no!

**MC. Princess:** Fuck it I'm logging off before she can post it!

**Vermilion: **To late

_**Vermilion uploaded an image **_

**MC. Princess:** STOP KILLING MY CHILDHOOD!

**Edgyteen: **I hate you so much!

**Cheese_Puff:** Is… is that the green M&M with a dick?

**Eighto:** I want chocolate milk now.

**Cheese_Puff:** Nope! Nopenopenopenope!

**Charger Ace: **ALL OF MY HATE!

**Vermilion:** Hey it was either that or the picture of you on Halloween when you were 11.

**Charger Ace:** Don't you fucking dare!

_**Vermilion uploaded an image **_

**Charger Ace: NOOOOOOOOOO! **My image!

**Cheese_Puff:** Awww, Marie you look adorable.

**MC. Princess:** We got so much candy that night.

**Edgyteen: **Huh… never expected you to be the cute costume kinda person. Also I didn't think you were into Digimon.

**Charger Ace: **Hey! Don't dis my Agumon costume!

**Charger Ace: **Also Digimon is fucking awesome!

**Edgyteen **: I wasn't. I was just saying it was unexpected.

**MC. Princess: **Hey didn't Callie dress in a Evee costume that year?

**Charger Ace: **Mhmm

**Vermilion: **Oh shit that's right! Halloween is in a few days.

**MC. Princess: **You mean Splatoween

**Vermilion:** Okay first off, fuck you and that Splatfest rebranding shit. Second, who are you guys going as?

**Eighto: **Oh so _now _you guys are talking about Halloween.

**Edgyteen:** Oh hey when did you log on?

**Eighto:** I'VE BEEN ON THE WHOLE TIME!

**Cheese_Puff:** You have?

**MC. Princess: **That's a secret.

**MC. Princess:** But I can tell you that Marina is dressing as Shantae

**Charger Ace: **Hmm good choice.

**Vermilion:** If you go as a damn loli character again this year I'm gonna hang you up from a lamppost by your panties.

**MC. Princess: **Bitch you can't catch me. Besides I'm going as a character that shows off my more… prominent features.

**Charger Ace: **I don't know… I don't think many characters have such a large forehead.

**MC. Princess:** Oh haha you're such a comedian.

**Charger Ace: **I try

**MC. Princess: **Yeah well, I wasn't talking about my forehead.

**Edgyteen: **I have a feeling I know who you are going as.

**MC. Princess:** Then keep it to yourself!

**Vermilion:** I swear to fucking god if you go as Nowi again!

**MC. Princess: **I'm not so don't worry. Who are you going as?

**Edgyteen:** And remember, we all agreed to go as video game characters.

**Vermilion:** Yeah I have my outfit set.

**Eighto:** Oh oh, is it the one I suggested!?

**Vermilion: **Yep

**-Later that night-**

Ekolu slowly pulled into her usual parking space outside of her apartment. Reaching across to the passenger seat she grabbed a plastic bag that had some food containers in it, the contents of said containers being leftovers from dinner that Naruko had insisted she took with her for both herself and Marie.

Making sure to lock her car, Ekolu made her way to her apartment.

After a minute of fiddling with the keys she finally entered her home to see Marie sleeping on the couch.

Shaking her head slightly she placed the containers on the coffee table and proceeded to wake Marie.

"Hey… hey get up."

Marie groaned softly before sitting up "I'm up.. I'm *yawn* up."

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she moved over so Ekolu could sit down.

"There are better places for a nap y'know." Ekolu said as she sat next to the older girl. Marie rolled her eyes "So, what did Naruko make tonight?" she said motioning to the containers.

"Okay, so first off there is some spicy seafood noodles," Ekolu said as she grabbed the first container and opened it before reaching for the second one "Some katsudon,"

"And some chicken curry with rice and this Urchinese food… I think it's called tteokbokki? Apparently it's a kind of street food that sis wanted to try make, it's actually pretty good." She finished as she opened the other containers.

Marie paled slightly, all of those were spicy… well actually katsudon should be fine, but knowing Naruko... And while yes she could handle spicy food. It was the fact that if Naruko made it, it was going to be like eating fire… really, really delicious fire but fire nonetheless.

She could feel her stomach crying out in despair as she grabbed the container of chicken curry.

**-Later-**

"My stomach is going to hate me later." Marie said as she finished off the rest of the noodles, her face was slightly flushed from the spiciness of the food.

"Mhmm" Ekolu hummed as she ate some of the curry. Marie could only stare in morbid amazement and the younger girl devoured the curry with no problem at all. While Marie on the other hand had roughly four to five mouthfuls before the heat became too much.

"So… what's the plan for Halloween?" Marie asked.

Ekolu swallowed the rest of her food and answered proceeded to explain the route she had chosen and the time they were going to start.

"You do know that Marina is gonna be pissed right?"

Ekolu just shrugged "Not my issue. She should have thought of that _before _voting to let me be in charge."

Marie nodded in agreement as it was true that they did put it to a vote. So Marina couldn't really complain…

She was though wasn't she?

"So.. Want to talk about what happened between you and Callie?"

"No."

"Fair enough… Wanna play Mario Kart?"

**-A few days later-**

**(Pearl's Mansion) **

Ahh yes, Halloween. A night of terror, a night of delicious candy…

A night for Marina to act like a complete bitch to it seems.

"We are taking my route and that is final Ekolu!" Yeah it was obvious who that is.

Ekolu stared at Marina blankly "Well maybe you should've thought about that two weeks ago."

"That is not the point!" Marina argued.

"Well to bad." Ekolu said as she walked into Pearl's rather spacious living room.

The others were waiting for Marina to stop being so difficult, but she was still insistent on them going through Northpoint.

"So are we heading off soon or what?" Marie asked somewhat impatiently.

"Wow Marie, and here I thought you were embarrassed at the thought of going out in public in your outfit~" Callie teased.

You see Marie had lost a bet with Callie. Meaning Callie had chosen her costume(it was also to make up for their prior argument). She made her go as Hikage from Senran Kagura.

Now that in itself wasn't the embarrassing part, not at all especially since she didn't mind the series, no the embarrassing part was the fact that she was more shall we say… well endowed and more out of shape then the character she was dressed as and let's leave it at that.

Meanwhile Callie had gone as Tifa from Advent Children instead of the original version. God's damn it, why couldn't Callie have let her go as Terra from FFVI?

"Shut up Callie!" Marie tossed a cushion at her cousin who was giggling like a mad woman.

Ekolu shook her head with a small smile before sitting next to Eight who was dressed as Joker from P5. Man she should not have let her near video games because she became OBSESSED with the Persona series… like to the point that she was bawling her eyes out when she got to the end of P3:FES.

"To answer your question Marie. We are still waiting on Pearl and Naruko to get dressed and… oh my god. Naruko what the fuck are you wearing!?"

Everyone turned to where Ekolu was looking. Marie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, a deep red blush made its way to her face. Callie was blushing just as bad and wasn't even trying to hide that she was ogling Naruko.

Eight just gave Naruko a beaming smile and a thumbs up and Four buried her head in the couch while bemoaning that she was surrounded by unfairly hot people and that she wished she had dressed as something better than Linkle from Hyrule Warriors.

"What? Do I look bad?"

Naruko had dressed as the fucking Sorceress from Dragon's Crown. For fucks sake her tits were practically spilling out if the top of her 'robe'.

"Are you sure there isn't another character you can go as sis?" Ekolu asked her eye twitching.

"Well it was either this or Etna from Disgaea. But that would've been kinda off because unlike that character, these babies are a solid F-cup. I ain't a flatty like Pearl is." Naruko said as she cupped her bust teasingly.

"_Bitch I am not flat!_" Pearl yelled from the other room.

"Whatever you say Pearlie~" Naruko teased as she sat on the couch next to Eight and Ekolu.

_"I'm a B-cup you ass! That's not flat, it's perfectly palm sized!" _Pearl ranted angrily.

Rolling her eyes Naruko turned to Ekolu "By the way sis. Don't you think your costume is a little lazy? I mean yeah you pull it off pretty much perfectly, but come on Eko you aren't in any position to judge my costume." Naruko said with a grin.

Ekolu gave Naruko a flat look "This is just what I put on at home. I _was _going to dress as Aerith when I got here seeing as I left my outfit and stuff here but when Eight saw me in this she pretty much forced me to stay in what I am wearing." She explained not making eye contact.

Naruko gave her a grin "Sure~ You just _happened _to put on an off-shoulder white top, a black tank top underneath that, a dark green jacket with a faux fur trimmed hood, black short shorts, a studded black belt, black thigh high socks and black knee-high boots? And it just happened to coincide with your decision to wear your glasses tonight?" Naruko listed off still grinning.

Ekolu's face went bright red in embarrassment, of course Naruko would see through her flimsy excuse.

"Sounds like you chose that as your outfit to match Eight. Gotta say it suits you though." Naruko said with a smile. At hearing that Eight gave Ekolu a beaming smile that made her stomach flutter.

It was funny how well Ekolu could pull off how Futaba from P5 looks. Hell the only things that were off was the large dull sea-green scar over her right eye as well as the pupil for said eye being the same colour as the scar only it was more of a neon shade on top of the fact that she didn't have a pair of headphones.

Rolling her eyes Naruko pulled Ekolu into a one armed hug "I'm just messing with ya little sis." She said as she gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

It was at the moment Marina decided to make her distaste for Ekolu's chosen route more apparent.

"So we are set on the route? First we go around the neighbourhood, then to Naruko's place to drop off what we get, then to the Plaza and the Square followed by the Reef," Marina began.

Ekolu nodded, so far so good.

"And then we cut through Northpoint so we can-"

"For the last fucking time! We. Are. Not. Cutting. Through. Northpoint!"

Marina glared at Ekolu. The others in the room looked at each other before Naruko asked "Look Marina, we all voted for Ekolu to plan the route hell you did as well. So why are you trying to derail her plans?"

Marina pinched the bridge of her nose "I'm not trying to derail her plans. I'm just saying it would be quicker to cut through Northpoint instead of going through Arrowana." She tried to explain.

"So you'd rather expose Eight to all the druggies and other nasty shit that is in the part of Northpoint that you want us to go through? Let's not forget that our little group has _four _celebrities in it. We'd be painting a target on our backs. Especially seeing as we are all dressed up for Halloween." Naruko tried to reason.

Her words appeared to get through to the younger girl for a moment "Look, I'm sure if we go through this route it'd be fine," nope… were all Octolings this thick skulled? Wait why was that a saying? They don't have bones.

"See, if we go through the night market and then down (Abalone Rd) and then cut through the alley connecting (Azul St) and (Catchari Ave) we can-"

"Are you fucking dense? How many times am I going to have to repeat myself? For the last fucking time, we are not going through Northpoint! So either get your fucking head out of your ass or don't come at all!" Ekolu said angrily as she stormed out of the room with Eight following shortly after her with a look of concern.

Marina was stunned from the sudden outburst but quickly shook it off.

"Well… there's no need to be so damn rude about it." Marina grumbled.

"God you just don't get it do you Ida?" Naruko said in Octenese.

The others except for Callie gave her a confused look. "OK why the shift in language?"

"Because I'm not going to repeat myself. And Four doesn't need to know what I'm gonna tell you."

Rolling her eyes Marina complied with Naruko's unspoken request "Fine. So what is so important that we are speaking in my native tongue?"

Callie seemingly got where this was going and made an effort to convince Four and Marie to go with her to check on Ekolu "Hey let's go see if Eko is alright."

Marie gave a small nod before the both of them pulled an extremely confused Four out of the room.

"OK look Marina, Ekolu has her reasons for not wanting to go through Northpoint. And I'm gonna have to ask you to stop demanding we do that." Naruko explained.

"Oh? And what possible reason could that be? Something stupid no doubt." Marina said only the get pinned against the wall.

"_It's because two years ago she had to kill an Octoling Infiltrator in that fucking alley to save my life. So tell me Ida, is my sister not wanting to go through the place that holds such trauma for her something stupid!? She was fifteen years old and not even affiliated with us at the time, she was just a fucking innocent girl that was giving me a lift to one of our safe houses and then she got dragged into this shit!__"_ Naruko hissed as she dropped Marina who fell on her ass.

"How would you like it if I dragged your ass through the ruins of Facility H? Well!"

Marina looked away from Naruko. She had no idea that was the reason.. shit now Marina was feeling like a complete bitch.

"*sigh* Look. I'm not mad, hell I highly doubt Eko is too. You didn't know.. but please, stop pushing it okay?" Naruko held a hand out to Marina.

She took her hand and was pulled to her feet. "I uh… I guess I should go and apologise to-"

_"I fucking called it!" _

_"Holy hell Pearl! Are you serious?" _

_"What, you think it's bad?" _

_"Pearl that thing does practically nothing to cover your ass… god I hope you don't drop anything because I'm pretty sure we'd all see something we'd rather not seeing."_

Marina gave Naruko a concerned look "Oh yeah… 50/50 chance you will either love or hate Pearl costume." Naruko said with a devilish grin.

_"Do I even want to know why you own a pair of black leather thigh high, high-heeled boots? I mean sure you pull of the look but I'm getting some real big S&M vibes."_

Marina's pupils shrunk at the mention of the boots _'She didn't!?' _she thought as she ran into the other room.

Entering the other room Marina's jaw dropped _'She did…'_

Standing proudly in the centre of the room was Pearl…

Dressed in a perfect copy of 2B's outfit.

2B as in the one from Neir:Automata.

As in the one that wore a white leotard that showed off practically her whole ass.

"Hey babe, how do I look!" Pearl said as she did a little spin.

Oh…oh Marina felt a bit faint.

Yeah this was going to be an interesting experience.

**-The next day-**

**(Naruko's apartment) **

"So… On a scale of one to ten how screwed are we with the studio?" Marina asked Pearl as she sipped her tea nervously.

The small girl was glued to her phone looking through several Squitter posts.

Across the table Marie was eagerly tearing into a stack of chocolate pancakes and Callie was staring at her with a mixed expression.

"To be honest, she had it coming." Ekolu said as she placed two fresh stacks of pancakes in front of Marina and Pearl before walking back into the kitchen to help Naruko with the rest of the food.

"God these people are fucking parasites. Like really, look at this." Pearl said, turning her phone to her girlfriend.

** Lovely Mistral:**

_Got beat up last night by a piece of shit gremlin dressed as a total __**slut **__last night, in fact Leviathan was dressed similarly, but then again Naruko is a degenarate piece of shit. Just because __**HimePearlie **__is a celebrity doesn't mean she should get away with this crap! _

_**Lomilimes:**_

_Holy shit what is wrong with that gremlin? _

_**Koco:**_

_Mistral got her ass kicked? Meh knowing her she had it coming, but poor form on Pearl's part. You'd expect better from an idol but then again, all the talent in Off the Hook comes from Marina. _

_**Zephyr:**_

_Mistral should sue! It's obvious Leviathan instigated that fight. _

_**Jimmy Argosy:**_

_Yep definitely. Leviathan is a violent nut job and I fear for others that play Turf War/Ranked now that her ban has been lifted. _

_**Zephyr:**_

_Holy shit it she has!? _

_**Lovely Mistral:**_

_Thx for all the support everyone! Also did you see what Marie looks like now? What a fatty. _

_**Lady Iceheart:**_

_You know, you talk a big game but if I recall __**you **__started that shit by calling them sluts and trying to pick a fight with Naruko. You and your gravitators are fucking toxic! _

_**Lady Iceheart:**_

_Video proof of your lies. _

_**(Video file) **_

_**Lady Iceheart:**_

_Also Pearl happens to be a lovely person and has an excellent voice. And who are you to call both Naruko and Pearl sluts? They happened to have dressed as characters from two separate video games( The Sorceress from Dragons Crown and 2B from Neir:Automata) in fact what __**you **__had on was the literal definition of slut. _

Marina sighed at the remarks made on Mistral's Squitter post. Of course she would try and make them look like the bad guys in this situation.

"Good thing Ysayle posted that video of Mistral starting that fight. Also fuck her for calling me fat, sure I've gained some weight but I'm not a _fatty_ as she said." Marie said bitterly. Her slight weight gain in recent months was a kinda touchy topic, not that she put on a lot but it _was _noticeable if you really looked.

"Just ignore her. She's a fucking degenarate and a slut that whores herself for promotions and brand deals." Pearl said as she cut into her breakfast.

"What's a whore?" Eight asked cutely from the couch.

Marina was about to respond when an angry shout came from the kitchen.

_"Oh that's fucking it!" _

Moments later Naruko stormed out of the kitchen and up to her room. Shortly after she came back out now dressed in black jeans and a purple tank top instead of the shorts and pyjama shirt she was wearing before.

"Naruko what are you doing?"

Naruko ignored Pearl in favour of putting her custom combat boots on and leaving her apartment.

"Shitshitshit!"

Ekolu sprinted past them and out the door as well.

Callie looked at the others "Think she saw what Mistral said?" No answer.

"*sigh* I'll go after her." Callie said as she made her way to the door.

"Who wants to bet all three of them are going to get arrested?"

Marie gave Pearl a flat look "I don't take sucker bets." She said as she finished off her breakfast.

*Yawn*

Four sat up on the couch groggily "What'd I miss?" she murmured sleepily, her face having the remnants of the candy she had gorged herself on the prior night.

Yeah… it really was an interesting Halloween.

* * *

**Yeah… kinda thought I deleted this. Hell I only found it because I accidentally click it instead of the in progress chapter of the main fic.**

**I am a fucking idiot ain't I? **

**Well expect the Christmas/New year's chapter either around the 30th or early next month. **

**And lastly, do you guys want an expanded version of events of what went down when the group went trick or treating? Or should I leave what happened as ambiguous so you can make your own conclusions.**

**Costumes for each character:**

**Naruko - Sorceress(Dragons Crown) **

**Ekolu - Futaba Sakura(Persona 5)**

**Callie - Tifa(FFVII Advent Children) **

**Marie - Hikage(Senran Kagura) **

**Pearl - 2B(Neir:Automata) **

**Marina - Shantae(Shantae series) **

**Eight - Akira Kurusu/Joker(Persona 5)**

**Four - Linkle(LoZ Hyrule Warriors)**

* * *

**Do any of you want a chapter focusing on Callie's various cooking mishaps? I kinda want to write one now. **


	9. Christmas: Eight is adorable yet scary

**I hope you all had a great Christmas everyone.**

* * *

**-December 10th, 2018-**

**(Naruko's Apartment) **

It was fifteen days before Squidmas, Eights first one too! To say she was excited would be putting it lightly. She remembered only a small few things from her past, but one memory was spending Octivus with her squad… now if only she could remember their names and faces.

There was one thing amiss however.

Eight's eyes narrowed as she watched the TV. A rather generic Squidmas movie was on but that was not the problem… no the problem was a character that she had only heard about.

A being so feared that he was talked about openly in the month of December and yet barely a whisper of his existence in the other eleven months, a rather disarmingly jolly fat man in red and white..

Santa Claus!

How did he know who was naughty and who was nice? Did he have a hyper hi-tech worldwide surveillance network?

How/why did he break into people's homes without any trouble and leave presents for good squidkids and octokids? Probably for some nefarious plan no doubt.

The moment she found out about him, Eight swore that she would end the fat man's reign of terror. She had fifteen days to plan, she would not waste them!

At the kitchen counter Marie and Ekolu stared at the Octoling girl.

"So… Is there a reason why she is staring at Santa as if he murdered her entire family and then took a dump on their grave?" Marie asked as she sipped her hot chocolate.

Ekolu scratched at the discolored scar across her right eye "I have no clue." She said as she continued to scratch at the scar.

Marie glared lightly as she slapped Ekolu's hand "Stop that Ekolu. You know that you shouldn't irritate it." the older Inkling scolded.

Ekolu frowned slightly but listened to the older girl.

She was about to respond but was cut off by the sound of someone struggling with the door.

_"Callie c'moooon, these things are heavy."_

_"I'm trying! The damn key won't fit in the-" _

_*Jingle* *Clink*_

_"Oh for fucks sake! Now you've gone and made me drop them Pearl."_

_"Hey I didn't do shit."_

_"Exactly… Hey guys open up please! These bags are heavy."_

Letting out a sigh Marie left her chair and made her way to the door.

Upon opening it she was greeted by both Callie and Pearl. The latter of the two was holding various boxes while Callie had several shopping bags.

" Thank god! I thought my arms were gonna fall off." Callie exclaimed as she sat the bags on the table while Pearl gently placed the boxes on the ground.

"Callie I've seen so bench press 170kg like it was nothing so I think you're over exaggerating a bit." Ekolu said

Callie stuck her tongue out at the younger girl causing her to roll her eyes before going over to Eight who was muttering while glaring at the image of Santa that was currently on the screen.

"Hey wasn't Naruko with you?" Marie asked

"She had to go pick something up. I'm guessing presents." Callie explained as she shifted through the bags.

"Fair enough. You two need a hand with wrapping that stuff?"

Callie shook her head negatively "Nope not happening. I know that you know we got your present so no peeking!" Callie said as she picked the bags up and made her way to Naruko's room to wrap the contents.

Marie shook her head with a small grin as she watched Callie's retreating form. Turning to Pearl she saw the smaller Inkling was struggling to lift the boxes again "Need a hand?"

Pearl shook her head "N-nope I… I got this." She said as she lifted the stack of boxes and proceeded to shakily make her way to Naruko's room "You can explain to your girlfriend when you throw your back out!"

_'Man they really bought a lot.'_

And speaking of presents, Marie had yet to finish buying some. Luckily for her the things she planned to buy could be found at the Mall of hers, Callie and Pearl's hometown.

_**(Timeskip)**_

**-December 25th. 12:07am-**

**(Cuttlefish Residence) **

A figure gently made their way across the living room, moving silently and swiftly towards the Squidmas tree.

_***Creak***_

The figure froze _"Stupid old creaky floor boards." _they whispered, though to be honest it may have been due to the fact their foot was feeling a touch numb _'Meh, probably from how I was resting on it.'_

_**-Meanwhile-**_

***Creak***

A pair of amber eyes shot open "He's here."

Eight slowly crept out of the bed and made her way to the door, being extra careful not to wake Four who was sleeping in the opposite bed.

As the young Octoling reached the door she grabbed a metal bat from her duffle bag an odd thing about the bat being the fact that the handle appeared to be covered in rubber.

Gently opening the door she crept down the hall and into the kitchen _'The cookies and milk are gone, hehehe silly old Santa, to bad I laced them with a mild numbing agent.' _

Entering the living room her eyes widened slightly as she saw a figure in the dark living room placing some presents around the tree.

_'He really is real! Focus Eight, you need to catch the fat man off guard.'_ She thought as she crept closer.

And closer, and closer.

Until she was in striking range, lifting the bat with both arms Eight swung it down with the might of Hephaestus striking a piece of molten bronze,

***Thump***

Only to miss by a wide margin and hit the couch instead. Well shit… what it was dark okay. Time for plan b?

Santa turned in shock and stared at the Octoling "Eight? What the hell are you doing?"

He knew her name? HE KNEW HER NAME! PLAN B! PLAN B!

Plan b was her swing the bat wildly…. something that admittedly caught 'Santa' off guard, huh now that she thought about it, Santa did look kinda feminine.

"Die fat man!" Eight shouted as she swung the bat wildly, amazingly enough without hitting any furniture.

"Hey"_ *dodge*_ "Eight what the hell!" 'Santa' shouted as they blocked the bat with their arm.

_'Aha, now!' _Eight thought victoriously as she pressed a button on the handle of her bat.

_***BZZZT***_

"Ow fuck!" 'Santa' yelped when the bat started spark with electricity "N-now now Eight, put the bat down." they pleaded as they slowly backed away only to trip due to their now numb feet. Eight grinned victoriously "Aaand that would be the stuff I laced the cookies and milk with~ Your time has come _Santa!_" Eight said as she brought the still sparking bat above her head.

_'Wait what did she say!?' _'Santa's' eyes widened and they attempted to crawl away,

And then suddenly the light turned on

"Eight! What the ever loving fuck are you doing!"

The Octoling in question stared at the person at the top of the stairs like a deer in headlights.

Man what a scene Pearl just walked in on. She had gotten up to get a drink only to hear the sounds of frantic yelling when she reached the top of the stairs.

Part of her wished she didn't flip the light switch… but then again, if she didn't then 'Santa' would've got their head cracked open by a rather adorable Octoling wielding an electrified bat and that was under the impression that Santa was a diabolical mad man.

A few moments later and a rather stern talking to from Marina(who had followed Pearl) Eight was sitting on her knees her head bowed as she fervently apologised to 'Santa' who had actually turned out to be Marie who was placing some last minute gifts from her under the tree. And after a short talk they informed Eight that Santa wasn't actually real and that she shouldn't lace food with minor numbing agents(nothing was said about the bat curiously though).

All was good after that incident,

"Uhh guy's, I still can't feel my legs!" Marie said from the floor as Eight, Pearl and Marina made their way back to their rooms with Pearl flipping the light switch back off.

"Guy's?"

All was good.

* * *

**I hope you all have a lovely New Year everyone! And here's to hoping that 2020 isn't as much of a shit show like 2019 was. **


End file.
